Happy birthday
by Casualty3000
Summary: Linda's birthday, but she's upset about something


It was Linda's birthday and she decided to have a quiet night in with her best friend Jessica than to have a wild night out with Zoe, she considered the night out but she hadn't seen Jessica in a while as she was more someone to have a couple of glasses of red wine at home than a wild night out. Jessica arrived and Linda opened the door as the girls hugged and Jessica gave her the present and her card. While opening the card Linda gave herself a paper cut so went to was the blood and clean it before opening the card again.

"Thanks Jess", Linda said smiling as Linda picked up the present.

"Hope you like it", Jessica said.

Linda unwrapped the paper to find a tin of chocolates (Roses) and a little box, Linda opened the box and took out a necklace with the letter L on it. Linda smiled and so did Jessica as she knew Linda liked the present she had chosen for her.

"Thanks Jess", Linda said.

"It's ok", Jessica replied.

"I was thinking we could get a take away", Linda said.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

They chose what they wanted and Linda ordered then sat next to Jessica waiting for the take away to arrive. Linda got out the salt, pepper, vinegar, brown sauce, ketchup, mayonnaise, salard cream and barbecue sauce as she couldn't remember what Jessica does and doesn't like. Jessica looked shocked at all the things Linda put on the table. Linda then sat next to Jessica and smiled.

"Hi", Linda said.

"Hello", Jessica replied.

The food came and Linda answered the door and then paid the man and then walked back in. Linda gave Jessica her diet coke and put her own coke to the side and then looked in one of the boxes to see if it had a cheese burger or chicken nuggets inside. Linda opened her own and gave the closed one to Jessica. Jessica put a tiny bit of salt and some barbecue sauce in the corner on her plate while Linda put salt, vinegar and ketchup on hers. They started to eat it and then after the dinner decided on a film to watch.

"Titanic", Linda said.

"That always makes me cry", Jessica said.

"Same here", Linda replied.

Linda put titanic on and then sat next to Jessica, Linda started crying first as Jessica rubbed her hand on Linda's arm. The film finished at quarter two eight. Linda wiped her eyes and went to get the red wine out of the fridge and poured two glasses and walked back in and gave a glass to Jessica who was wiping her eyes.

"Thank you", Jessica said.

After they drunk the wine Linda put on a music channel and sat there catching up with Jessica. Jessica looked at all of Linda's cards and realised there wasn't one from Denise, Britney and Joe. Jessica put the cards in a pile and looked at Linda who was just starring into space.

"Linda...Linda", Jessica said.

"Huh what", Linda asked.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

"Sure", Jessica asked.

"Yes", Linda replied.

Jessica knew something wasn't right, but she wasn't going to sit there and argue with Linda as she knew she'd loose. Jessica went and used Linda's toilet while Linda just sat on the sofa. Jessica came back down and looked at Linda. She didn't look as if she was enjoying her birthday at all. Jessica sighed and then spoke up.

"Do you regret not going out with Zoe", Jessica asked.

"No", Linda replied.

"Then what is it, please tell me, I might be able to help", Jessica replied.

"It's nothing", Linda said.

"Linda, I know something is wrong, you've been like a little sister to me for years, please tell me, you know I won't judge you", Jessica said.

"Denise doesn't want anything to do with me", Linda replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied not actually knowing how to answer.

Linda put her head in her hands and started to cry, Jessica moved closer and started comforting her. Jessica was close to her mum so she knows what it's like to loose someone close, just Denise can come back into Linda's life whenever she pleases where as Jessica's mum will always be gone. Jessica wanted to say something but she wasn't to sure what to say so she just said the first thing that she could think of.

"Linda, it's your birthday don't cry", Jessica said.

Jessica knew that it could have gone better but she didn't know what else to say. Linda doesn't usually cry either so Jessica doesn't know the technique that stops Linda from crying.

"Denise hates me", Linda said crying.

"No Denise doesn't hate you, Denise just needs some space...ok", Jessica said.

Linda poured herself another glass of red wine while Jessica just watched, she knew the worst thing Linda could do was drown her sorrows with alcohol but Jessica knew she couldn't stop her. Linda wiped her eyes and showed Jessica her spare room where Jessica would be sleeping. Linda went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Happy birthday Linda", Jessica said.


End file.
